


Angel Island's Guardianess

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. On the trail for Doctor Robotnik and his Death Egg II, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters run into Tikal the Echidna. Based on KitareHamakura's AU, The Last of Her Kind, and written for Sonic the Comic fans.





	Angel Island's Guardianess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

**[AIG]**

**Angel Island's Guardianess**

**[AIG]**

**Marble Garden Zone, Angel Island, Planet Mobius, 1994**

Upon arriving at the supposedly mythical Floating Island, Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails of the Freedom Fighters navigated their way through the local traps in search of the global dictator they opposed, Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Just when Tails asked Sonic what they would do with Robotnik if, and when, they found him, however, the evil, scientific, Human genius himself emerged to confront the two of them followed by Sonic receiving a lightning bolt that pushed him back.

"You two truly didn't think I was defenseless, did you?" Robotnik said with a mocking tone of voice before stepping aside to their right to reveal Sonic's attacker to him and Tails.

Much to their astonishment, the individual was not only a female, but an Echidna as well, who wore tribal clothing that made her look like a princess in some ways and carried a serpent-like, wooden staff in her left arm. Although both Hedgehog and Fox alike were surprised to see a supposedly extinct Echidna alive and well in addition to being a girl and apparently having magic, the two noticed in her eyes that she looked more genuinely concerned than arrogant or scornful, as if she truly did not want to fight them.

Robotnik's words, however, spoke the Echidna girl's introduction for her. "Allow me to present to you Tikal, heiress to the Echidna Empire of ancient times, Guardianess of both this Sacred Island of Angels as well as the Chaos Emeralds that keep it afloat, invincible mystic, and, as of this occasion, my own personal bodyguard!" The overweight tyrant then laughed as Tikal looked sheepish at his praises with a visible blush.

"Wait, hold up, Doc!" Tails finally interjected upon recognizing what he said. "The Floating Island has its own set of Chaos Emeralds?"

It was then Tikal's time to speak, and in a seemingly serious tone of voice to boot. "I have long preferred to call this place, my home, "Angel Island" as what you call it is pretty on the nose among other things, but you shouldn't bother denying why you have come here. The Doctor already told me that you already have the Chaos Emeralds that split from the ones I have protected for so long."

"Yes, yes, Tikal!" Robotnik added with enthusiasm in his own voice as he pointed at a baffled Sonic. "That vile creature wants to hold the power of Chaos for himself and doom our entire world with it! He must be stopped at all costs!"

"And he shall once and for all!" Tikal affirmed before raising her right hand into the air and creating a blinding light that then engulfed a surprised Tails.

"Tails!" Sonic cried out in genuine concern. When the light finally died down, Sonic saw Tails standing in place as if he could not move at all. "Are you okay, kid?" Sonic finally asked, even if he internally hated how worried his voice sounded like.

"I can't see, Sonic." Tails answered before adding. "I don't think I can even move."

"Your young friend will remain as he is until I lift my power off of him, Sonic the Hedgehog." Tikal solemnly informed him as she then used her staff to gesture where he and Tails left their airplane, the Tornado, at. "You're welcome to take Tails with you and flee, but with Doctor Robotnik's machines about, that will prove challenging. However, I will return the boy to you for a price."

That last sentence brought Robotnik to narrow his eyes at the female Echidna. "What? Tikal, you shouldn't barter with these villains. You're making it sound like you want Sonic to go free!"

Keeping her own gaze locked on a frowning Sonic, Tikal then explained. "The Fox for the Chaos Emeralds that you have claimed by force rather than right."

"Ah, never mind then." Robotnik cheered up as he realized what she had planned, especially if he could twist it to get both revenge and power at the same time.

Sonic's expression had grown even angrier as he spoke. "You cannot be serious with this, woman! The Chaos Emeralds are not toys, and Robotnik's definitely not a saint!"

Slamming the bottom of her staff on the ground, Tikal then said in frustration. "I have been aware of the Chaos Emeralds' potential for destruction from the start, Sonic! Which is why I expect you to bring them to me, or else your friend's life is forfeit now!" She then added in a calmer voice. "If you must, you can bring your fellow bandits here as well to cover you. Amy Rose, Johnny Lightfoot, Porker Lewis, and perhaps whatever supercomputer that guides your every action as if a father would guide his son."

It was then that Sonic's look changed from defiance to confusion as he realized that Tikal was alluding to the Computer that was based off the mind of his onetime mentor, Doctor Ovi Kintobor. Of course, even if Robotnik told her so much about Sonic and his friends without revealing that they were not the bad guys, there was probably an unlikelihood that he knew everything, otherwise the secret underground base used by the Freedom Fighters would have been rendered to nothing long ago.

Seeing his lack of understanding, Tikal added in apparent derisiveness. "It's not like you're that clever for everything, spikeball."

Robotnik, having previously looking suspicious at Tikal's words as well, quickly laughed in merriment as he said. "That's what I keep telling him, Tikal! Good one!"

As the Doctor kept laughing to himself, however, Tikal quickly winked with a smile at Sonic's way, which made him consider that she really was better than what things seemed at first.

Regaining his composure at last, Sonic responded in a way that he hoped sounded irritable. "All right, you two creepies. You win. I'm going, but I'll be back!"

He then ran straight for the Tornado to pilot back to the surface and rendezvous with his group.

**[AIG]**

**Angel Island's Temple of Chaos, Later at Night**

"I still think this is a bad idea." Amy could not help but remind the three boys with her in a whisper as they were about to enter the Temple that Robotnik's Troopers led them to.

"I don't like it either, Amy, but we have to save Tails." Porker reminded her as they soon saw Robotnik eagerly waiting for the four of them alongside Tikal who solemnly kept Tails at bay with her staff in front of the six Chaos Emeralds that were native to Angel Island floating in the middle of the Temple.

"But if Robotnik gets the Chaos Emeralds, no one will be safe." Johnny interjected with worry at the thought.

Sonic understood where his friends were going as he carried the refrigerated container holding all six of their Chaos Emeralds, but with thoughts on what Tikal was truly aiming for in mind, ultimately brought the silent conversation to an end with his words. "Whatever happens, Johnny, we'll deal with it like we always do." Turning to Robotnik, he then loudly said. "All right, walrus chops, we're here. The Emeralds I got are in this container. Now let Tails go."

Robotnik sneered as he replied. "The Emeralds first, Sonic." He then added with a glance to Tikal. "I did promise my host here that she would get them, after all."

"Of course, Doctor, thank you." Tikal said automatically and the way her eyes turned to Sonic showed the latter that she truly did not trust Robotnik at all.

With his mind resolved, Sonic then placed the Emerald container by the handle into Tikal's right hand followed by Tikal herself pushing Tails to him with her staff before Robotnik could say otherwise.

Upon getting his footing, the Fox himself whispered to Sonic as Tikal opened the container. "Don't worry, Sonic, just wait for Tikal to do her thing."

Whatever bafflement he had at Tails' release replaced with profound glee at the sight of the additional Chaos Emeralds, Robotnik gave Sonic a quick, fiendish smile before turning to Tikal to proclaim. "The time is at hand, Tikal! The Twelve Chaos Emeralds can be remade Six once more!" Taking out a remote from his person, the evil dictator then activated it, which pulled the Chaos Emeralds that Sonic collected to merge with the ones that kept Angel Island afloat. Then, in a theatric moment, Robotnik declared. "Now that they are reunited, I shall absorb the Chaos Energy into my own being and become a god!"

'What the heck?!" Amy could not help but cry out in shock. "We've got to stop him, Sonic!"

"We don't have to, Amy!" Tails interjected. "Tikal's got this! Trust her!"

As all eyes were on the Echidna mystic, she then pulled a grey-colored Chaos Emerald from her own clothes with a smile as she turned to a nonplussed Robotnik.

"What?!" He screamed in dismay. "You told me the Grey Emerald was lost!"

Tikal merely shrugged as she replied. "As ashamed as I am to admit it, Doctor Robotnik, I lied." She then used the Grey Emerald to generate a beam at the Human villain which resulted in him disappearing alongside his Troopers.

"Whoa!" Johnny exclaimed in amazement at the sight before asking out loud. "What happened to Robotnik?"

Giggling, Tikal turned to the Freedom Fighters. "No need to worry, Johnny." She said reassuringly. "I simply depowered Robotnik and then teleported him and all the Troopers he had on the Island to the Metropolis Zone while also using the Emeralds to shut down all the other Badniks with organic batteries."

Porker then asked. "Wait, so you knew from the start Robotnik was using you, so you used him instead?"

Blushing a bit in embarrassment with a hum, Tikal replied. "The word "use" has a bad ring to it, but to answer your question, I foresaw that he would come to Angel Island long ago followed by the five of you, so I knew what to expect in some ways and plan my way around for others."

"Foresaw?" Amy asked in growing interest. "Like how a fortuneteller predicts the future?"

Smiling back, Tikal answered. "Pretty much, but come with me to the Emerald Chamber and I'll explain as much I can in good detail."

"Emerald Chamber?" Sonic said with confusion before gesturing broadly across the Temple. "Then what's this place for?"

"Officially, to worship the Chaos Emeralds' power, but unofficially, to keep the true Control Centre for Angel Island hidden." Tikal explained before then using her magic to take herself, the other Mobians, and the Emeralds to the center of the Island itself.

**[AIG]**

**As I thought about how to get back into my writing, I then remembered KitareHamakura's Tikal and Knuckles role-swap AU on DeviantArt, The Last of Her Kind, which I had long figured would make better story sense in the world of Sonic the Comic, so I decided to visualize my thoughts on it for the sake of getting my groove back. I honestly considered making this a longer piece from Tikal supplanting Knuckles in pretty much all of his appearances to how her presence would affect the world and characters of Sonic the Comic in a different way compared to his actions, but, while I am not against getting inspired to do such depictions, I decided that I already have a Sonic the Comic story to focus on in After the End, which continues where the real last issue left off at, so I changed my mind.**

**I kind of wanted to make a third part for where Tikal explains why she, and not Knuckles, was chosen as Guardian among other things, but then I felt satisfied with the second part and I figured that if I went into more detail, I would accidentally reveal some After the End details, so I decided to keep it like this. I hope you all like it still.**


End file.
